Fun in the Sun
by Kelly Min
Summary: Challenge 3 in LJ's phantom100 community. Dude, this is like such the trip, awesome! LOL


/b: Fun in the Sun /b: None in this one... /b: PG /b: 90 minutes /b: None... /b: Danny Phantom Cast (in entirety) belongs to Butch Hartman. Um, the characters, if any... created for the sole purpose use for this challenge, are my own. bAuthor's Note/b: Okee... it's so hot out, dude, like a'ight... and I was all... dude, this should be all Californian, but then like... I was all... nah, better t'do it Butch Hartman style... syeeeaaaah. So like... beware 'cause there's like spooks in it an' all... and that it's like... showing some of Sam's rich life... totally!  
  
"Fun in the Sun"  
  
"This has to be the hottest day of the year," Danny muttered as he slouched in the shade. Tucker checked on his palm pilot look-a-like.  
  
"Yup, my thermometer confirms it, an exact and scorching 100°." Tucker was rubbing sunscreen vigorously into his skin. Out on the sidewalk, the only water being felt was their profuse sweating.  
  
Suddenly, Tucker's phone went off. "Tuckey Foley speakin', hey what's happenin'..." Even in this heat, Tucker kept his cool. Danny rolled his eyes as he waited to find out what was going on, trying to peel himself off the sidewalk.  
  
"Tucker, hey, blistering day out, huh?" Samantha asked over the other line. "Do you and Danny feel like coming over for a swim?" Tucker held the receiver end as he grinned.  
  
"Our ship has just pulled in, Sam's inviting us over for a swim." Danny perked, wiping his forehead. It was an oven outside, literally.  
  
"We'll be there quicker than ... the box ghost!" Danny smirked, and Tucker nodded. "On our way, Sam. Catch ya later." Tucker hung up.  
  
"Come on." Tucker and Danny ran into Danny's house to go and change, and then they'd go back to Tucker's place to do the same. A wisp of heat grinned eerily as it waited and watched.  
  
At Sam's house, the servants were in full pursuit of Sam's desires. Some were in the kitchen making snacks and refreshments... there was a DJ already setting up in the backyard where the pool is, and that was sealed in by heat-resistant walls.  
  
Samantha was in her bedroom and changing into her bathing suit... or at least trying to decide what one she wanted. Pool toys were spread out in the pool and she peered out the doorway to see her parents escorting themselves off to their exclusive pool club.  
  
"Sam is our savior." Tucker grinned as he sported a dark blue pair of swim trunks, still wearing his sneakers and socks, and a white wife beater. Danny had him beat, though. Danny was shirtless in a pair of dark green swim trunks and his regular shoes on his feet. Both of them, with towels and sunscreen in hand... began on their journey.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A malicious laughter filled the air and the sky grew dark, but humidity soon flooded the air and all but choked Tucker and Danny. Danny looked down to see blue air billowing out of his mouth.  
  
"Ghost!" Danny shouted, being cloaked in his ghost suit. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he sighed.  
  
"Oh man, of all days..." Tucker scowled.  
  
Suddenly, a red/orange colored ghost appeared. Fire-red hair and eyes, orange skin and clothes. She laughed more.  
  
"I am Sól, the Sun Ghost!" She boasted. "I have caused the unbearable pain on your flesh because unlike me, you can't feel the heat!" She laughed again.  
  
"Oh that's lamer than the Box Ghosts Box Puns." Danny scoffed.  
  
Sól smirked. "FEAR MY FIRE!" And she shot rays of sunlight at them. Tucker ducked while Danny flew away, and then pulled out the Fenton Thermos.  
  
"EAT THERMOS!" He opened it, but just before it hit... she fled. Danny sighed in frustration and landed.  
  
"Look like she's gone... c'mon, Sam's waitin'." Tucker said as he began to walk off. But all of the sudden, he slammed into a invisible barricade and turned cherry red.  
  
"Aw man, sunburn!" The laughter came back.  
  
"Foolish mortal," Sól chortled. "you are no match for my powers." Tucker swallowed as Sól aimed a ray at him.  
  
"Maybe not..." Danny announced from in the sky, holding a finger out to a slightly dark cloud. "...but this might be!" He tickled the cloud, which sneezed, and began to pour rain, in sleets.  
  
It poured directly on Sól. "NOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she melted into a pile of goo, and Danny used the Fenton Thermos to collect her. The 100° weather was back to itself. Without a word, Danny and Tucker were off to Sam's.  
  
They were let in by one of the many servants, and ushered into the backyard. "Good afternoon Mister Fenton, Mister Foley, could I offer you an ice-cold beverage?" Reginald asked, behind a well stocked bar.  
  
"Oh yeah, I could go for a nice cold Crash Coke." Tucker smirked, Reginald nodded and offered it in a tall glass with plenty of ice and a slice of lemon.  
  
"I'll have a..." Danny proceeded, but was interrupted.  
  
"Hey guys, you finally made it." Samantha entered in a black boy short, black tube top mix ... bikini style. Both guys swallowed awfully hard.  
  
"Hey Sam..." They all but whispered.  
  
"Reggie, make mine the usual." Sam said as she lathered herself in sunscreen.  
  
"Yes of course, Miss Manson." In the blink of an eye, she was presented with a ginger-ale with a lime slice.  
  
"Ah... now this is the life." Sam smiled, lounging on her lounge chair. Tucker in response, took his whole Crash Coke down in one slurp.  
  
"Mister Fenton?" Reginald looked around, to find him now atop the high jump. "Ice cold lemonade, Reg..." He jumped off the platform. "With a large side of cold...!" And landed with a splash in the water.  
  
"What a way to beat the heat..." The trio laughed. 


End file.
